1. Field of the Invention
This invention resides in the area of vacuum cleaners and more particularly relates to a hose attachment for vacuum cleaners for industrial and commercial purposes for cleaning, loosening and removing particulate matter, such as dirt, from automobile interiors and the like by providing simultaneous air agitation and high levels of suction through a small-mouthed nozzle member along with an optional carpet shampooing ability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art in this field teaches using vacuum cleaners to remove dirt and debris from carpeting and other surfaces. The prior art also teaches that loosening of such debris from the pile of carpeting can be accomplished by mechanical beating means and by directing an air stream toward the particulate matter as such debris is being vacuumed. Many devices have been patented which direct air within wide-carriage head structures of a vacuum cleaner to loosen the debris to be vacuumed while at the same time the vacuum air suction lifts the thus loosened particulate matter away. Commercial vacuum cleaners utilizing air pressure agitation to dislodge particles have heretofore been large, wide-carriage devices about one foot wide or wider adapted to quickly cover large areas of flooring to be vacuumed. Also carpet shampooing devices exist in the prior art which direct shampoo fluids to the area to be cleaned and vacuum such fluids up again.